Lightning Child
by Writing-stuff-4-fun
Summary: I had always read SI fics where the person is reborn as an unknown OC or Percy Jackson's twin sister. So imagine my surprise when I was reincarnated into a family with daddy issues, a drunk mother, a self-sacrificing sister and a twin who was going to be kidnapped by a cow-crazy goddess who would literally throw him to the wolves. SI, PAIRING NOT DECIDED YET.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: i do not own HP or PJO**

* * *

Dying isn't so bad. Sort of like a sleep you'll never wake up from.

So when I pushed the girl out of the bus's way, I was at peace knowing I had saved someone else.

My life wasn't a remarkable one. I was an orphan, whose parents had abandoned her because 'they didn't want children'.The orphanage that I went to was pretty nice, nothing like the ones in those really sad movies. I also did well in school. We went on regular field trips, usually led by the older ones.

I died at the age of seventeen, saving a younger orphan on one of these field trips.

After I had died, I was cocooned in a warm thing, usually with pleasant sounds like someone humming. It was actually very comfortable.

Until the excruciating pain.

I felt like I was being squeezed into a straw. And suddenly when the pain stopped, I felt cold air sting my skin. I tried to open my eyes to see where I was, but all I saw were terribly bright I started to feel uncomfortable, I was suddenly surrounded by warmth. When my ears finally settled, I heard a man speaking,"-ealthy baby girl. You have twins. Congratulations."

I came to the conclusion that I had been reborn. Huh. I had always had a little doubt that reincarnation could be a real thing, but now it was confirmed. But I wonder why I still have my memories.

I looked to the source of the warmth that was still being emitted and found out that it was a woman. She was stunningly beautiful with golden blonde hair, violet-grey eyes and pouty lips. Currently she looked tired, with bags under her eyes, but she was smiling brightly.  
She pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"A pretty thing like you must have a pretty name. Arabella Psyche Grace."

Arabella Psyche Grace. _Grace._

The realization of this woman's identity hit me like a ton of bricks.

I screamed.

* * *

 **so i wrote this coz it is always percy this and percy that and jason needs to be appreciated too!**


	2. Chapter 2

As an eight-month-old baby, I couldn't do much except waddle and babble at other people. So I did just that.

My favourite inhabitant of the house was Thalia Grace, my older sister. (Yes, Thalia and not Jason. 'Cause even though he was adorable, he always drooled all over me when we both were asleep in the same crib). Even at ten years of age, she was like a mother figure to me. She changed my diapers, fed me milk from a bottle and lulled me to sleep while all my 'mother' did was get drunk after my father left.

Zeus had already left. As soon as he found out that he had sired three children with the same mortal woman, he turned tail and coward.

I know you must be wondering how I have accepted reincarnation very easily(except for the time when I screamed, but I was just born!). The thing is, I have always had a bit of control over my emotions, but the control just increased when I got this body. I had never gotten angry because I could somehow manipulate my emotions and other people's too.

When I figured this out, I tried very hard to control this but it just resulted in Thalia bursting into random bouts of hysterical laughter or crying. I couldn't do it as I was still a baby but I resolved to do it as soon as I was older.

So, the rest of my days as a baby were uneventful. Well, Jason did try to eat a stapler, but I already knew that was going to happen.

And then, _the_ day came. A thousand thoughts were running through my head as Thalia carried us to the car, Mom in a surprisingly good mood.

 _Should I prevent this? No, Jason was a Roman, he had to go to Camp Jupiter. But was I a Roman or a Greek? Did Juno/Hera want me too? What if I'm a Roman and Lupa and her cubs decide to eat me?_

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I had to keep a cool mind.

We reached the place. The Wolf House.

I took a deep breath. It was going to happen and If Juno didn't take me as her champion too, I was doomed. Utterly and completely doomed. All my plans were based on the fact that Juno would choose me too.

* * *

 **So... I found this in the deepest, darkest corners of my files. I'm not sure if I'll ever complete this story, but I think there's a good chance. I'm slowly getting back into fanfiction and will try to update my other stories.**

 **ps sorry about the long hiatus**

 **ps ps and thank you to all those who have favorited and followed my stories! I honestly don't deserve you guys!**

 **ps ps ps the longer I look at this chapter, the more my character appears to be a Mary Sue, doesn't it?**

 **see you soon! (hopefully)**


End file.
